3 Words
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Three words, true from the heart and everyone has a way of saying them. OOC/Real names to Country names/AU/Some to no parings. Read and Review.
1. Three Words Of

_Three words can be said in any language. Some we know off the top of our head, others take longer than any to be known. Yet, even from different back ground, they mean all the same. Those three words that make anyone happy._

_Chapter 1: One Shot-US/UK fluff, Alfred makes an oops with Arthur and wants to make things better with each other. And knows one day that work for the both of them._

_Chapter 2: One Shot-Father/Son, France wants to keep his son safe from harm when danger is near, and with a heavy heart he must make a choice._

_Chapter 3: One Shot-Twin brother love is put to the test, when Romano does something very Romano-like to his younger brother Italy._

_Chapter 4: One Shot-A second brother love, Gilbert has over time taken the role of big brother for his little brother Germany. Yet something, comes between them, and Prussia wants to make things right, as Germany wants another. Who will win that round of "Who Is Right?"._


	2. English Love

"I don't know what you're planing, Alfred, but I will tell you now, I am not impress."

Alfred didn't say a word as he dragged his lover by the arm through a busy street.

"Well, Arty, you're going to be awestruck after this, dude."

Arty A.K.A. Arthur, just sighed and let himself get dragged through his homeland. The grip wasn't strong, he could have pulled away at any time. Knowing that alone, he just blushed.

"Arty?"

His voice stop him from looking to deep in his thoughts.

"What..." Looking up to have his words stop short. "Al..."

"I know I messed up a lot in the past, even when I don't know it. But, Arthur, I would never mess up what we have." Showing the handmade display of paper hearts, bunnies, pink-ness of all things Arthur loved, the ones Alfred would always tease him of. "I love you, Arthur, and I will always put you first."

Arthur's face just boom red of the darkest kind. Dumb struck to what to say. Other then go ga-ga over the life-size unicorn that was just a meter away from him, but made no move to it.

"Keep in mind, it was hard to bring this all over. With so many eyes watching." His lover, blushing as a fresh bloom rose on a spring day.

"How long?..."

"How long what?"

"...Did it take to do this?"

"About a week, at the most. Reason why I couldn't come over to be with you, during my break."

"I love it." Then turned to him. "I love you, you big wanker." Then rush to kiss him.

Alfred just held him back and gave into the kiss. Then break away to say: "Happy Birthday, my love."


	3. French Love

"Oh, Matthew, mon petit ange, où vous êtes" A tall blond man called out for his son.

"Papa!"

In fear of how his name was called, moved fast to find his son. Coming up to a large tree, to find a boy of purple eyes, wavy blond hair as the man, but with a little curl stinking out.

"Matthew!" Coming closer to his son, who was hurt. His knee bleeding. "What happen?" Picking him up to hold close to his chest, his son only bursting into tears, to in fear to speak. "Matt..."

"No..."

"No what?"

"No tell. Papa will just be mad!" His soft voice coming from his father's thin shirt.

"Matthew, I starting to be worry of you not telling me." Rasing his son's face to look at him. Trying not to flinch at the black eye his son had. "Why not..."

"They'll hurt papa if I say anything!"

"Who?"

"No one, papa!" And hide back in his father's shirt, who took them back to the safety of their home.

A week after that.

"I don't know what to do?"

"Well, frog, there is maybe something. I have notice that your going into war soon, yes."

"You think he's being threaten?" Rage was clear on his face.

"Most likely." England said, drinking his tea. "I have an idea and with your okay. I'll take him in, until all this is over."

"You as a father, know that is not an easy thing to do."

"I do. But if I tell America of this, I can say Canada is going to be in good hands."

"May I think about this?"

"Of course."

With that being said, England went to go get his son who was asleep in Canada's room along with him from a long time of playing. Grabbing his son and leaving the room without waking either of the boys, meeting up with France once more.

"I wouldn't have ask you of this, France. As I am a father as well, the pain knowing something bad is happening to your child, is something you must do, even if its hurts." Patting France's shoulder with his free hand as he held his child close.

"Merci, ami." With a shaky voice.

"Anytime, I'll be waiting for your response." And left with that said, leaving France with a sleeping child.

"Matthew..." Whispering to wake him, but wanting him to just sleep at the same time.

Canada moaned from sleepiness. "Papa..." Opening his flowery eyes to his father, giving his father a hug. "Je t'aime, papa."

"Oui, moi aussi, mon petit amour de joie." At that moment, he knew his choice, calling the next day without another thought. Just knowing, soon, they'll be together again.


	4. Italian Love

"Fratello, fratello, venire dipinto con me!" A little Italian boy called to his brother, his face shown happiness to his older half as he gave him a hug.

"Ah, lasciar andare voi stupido bastardo!" And shoved his brother away from him.

His little brother became close to tears. "Romano, you're so mean!"

Romano, being the awkward person he was, its hard for him to show kindness to his cheerful half. Swallowing down his pride and patted his brother shoulder, calming his face to looked nice. His brother looked up at him.

"Feliciano, I didn't mean it that way, I'm just busy is all."

"You always say that. If you're not in the office, your with big brother Spain." His face closing tight for more tears to be seen.

"Hey, no crying. Your not a child anymore, start acting like an adult!"

"No!" Whining like a child his brother claimed him to be and started to hit him in a weak way as he whined about his brother being a meanie.

A sudden slap came out of know where.

Silence.

"F...Feil, I'm sorry..."

Little Italy ran before his brother could say anymore.

Spain enter the door that Italy ran out of just a moment of go. Looking shock to see Italy in so much pain.

"Romano..."

"I didn't mean it!" He quickly shouted, guilt clear on his face.

"Then go tell him. You know, its hard for him to understand your love." Spain told him, as he gave a side hug. "Everyone gives love differently, you have to make sure he get's it. You have to stop baby him and telling him to grow up all at the same time."

"But...But..."

"But nothing, you can't have both worlds. You have remember that with us." Giving him that all-knowing look.

He nodded and rushed out to find his brother. Knowing one place for a fact where Italy would have run off to.

"Aprire fino, so che lui è lì. Aperto, patate bastardo" Yelling as loud as he could.

The door open within his third calling, as Germany was at the door. "Whatever is you done now, it would be better to give him some space."

"Say what you will, he's my brother. Let me see him." Showing no sign of backing down. "You would do the same to make up with that bas...Prussia, right?"

"Backyard. Be quiet though, he's painting. I don't want him freaking out, like when he got here." Germany told Romano as he let him in and closed the door. Heading up stairs to work, lasting seeing Italy's brother take the back way to find his little pain.

It was a nice summer day. Wonderful weather to do any outdoor fun. Fun that Italy wanted to with his brother.

Speaking of said person, was on the far side of the yard, painting a view of flower patches and a side of a house's wall and roof with a wind-chine that tinker at the light breeze that came by.

"Hi, Romano, you done with work?" Italy asked, eyes red and puffy from crying. But that smile never seem to die as he looked at his brother.

"Ah, yeah." He lied.

"No you're not."

"Okay, fine, no...but what else is a brother to do after something like that." Romano said, taking a seat on the grass close enough to be near his brother, but not make him flitch like before.

"I don't know." And went on painting.

"You can be such a child." Romano started out with, his brother not saying anything, a sign to keep going. "A child, I have to look after. When all those wars happen and loses we both had. I just never wanted to see that crying face of yours. I grew up for you, so you didn't have too."

Italy was soon sitting next to him, with his head on his shoulder. "You don't have to look after me. I'm old enough to take of myself."

"Then do it." Romano said in annoyance.

"But then, you'll be alone." Italy then looked at his brother, who did the same. "I don't want to grow up, because if I do, then you have no one, but big brother Spain. I want to be part of your life as much as I can. Questo è quanto vi amo, grande fratello."

"I do too..."

"Mean it!"

"Belle! Come gran parte di un parassita che sono la metà del tempo, non vorrei mai dare un secondo di essa. Italia, come per sempre tuo fratello, ti amo! There, happy!"

His brother just laugh like an idiot, his idiot.

"Yes! Now, let's paint!" Grabbing his hand to join him.

_Stupido bastardo del fratello, ma lui è mio fratello muto._


	5. German Love

"Oh, Germany, its your awesome brother!" Prussia yelled in a cocky like matter. Like he always did, when he came to visit.

But got nothing back.

Shutting the door loud enough to wake the dead. Again nothing. Which only left one last thing. A hunting game. Perfect.

Germany, still a growing boy, loved to play to this game with his older brother.

Prussia at first took his steps with care. Waiting for something. When going up stairs, down the hall, nearing his brother's room. Nothing. But fake walking away when a light giggle was heard within the walls.

"Ha, I fooled him. Score one for Germany." The little boy said with sun-shine hair and rare blue gem eyes, coming out of a little hideaway that Prussia built for him as an indoor clubhouse for when the winter came.

Half way through his gloating, he was soon picked up from the ground. Giving a light scream. But then glared at his brother, who was just laughing at the splash of red on Germany's face. Who was soon trying to break away from his brother, landing on the ground to glare at his brother, who was still laughing at the cuteness Germany didn't know he had.

"You trick me!" He whined, stomping his foot.

"When in war, kleiner Bruder, you pick up a few things." And started to leave the room to make dinner.

Germany followed after. "Hey, bruder, will you tell me of your battles sometime?"

Prussia's steps falter a little, Germany walking into his back. Staring up his older half.

"Bruder?"

"Oh, ah yeah, when your older." Then steady made his way to the kitchen. Looking at the food he was making or something on the wall that wasn't there. Anything but his little pride and joy.

Every time, it's the same question. Yet, Prussia always gave the same answer. For how long, was that going to last. Germany was growing fast, soon to be fear and love as a great country he's meant to be.

"...Bert...Gilbert!"

"Uh, what?" Soon seeing that the food he was making was almost burnt, but he was able to save it. "Here you, a meal fit for a king." Laying his plate and Germany's on the dinning table.

"Gilbert?"

"What?" Mouth half full with food, staring at his brother.

"Chew, then swallow."

He did.

"Gilbert, why won't you tell me..."

"About what?"

"Your battles."

"I will, when your older."

"You always say that."

"West, please not now. I've had a long day. Please. Drop. It."

"Fine. I'm done." Leaving a good one-fifth of his plate full and bolted up the stairs.

Gilbert, doing nothing, went on eating. Until he was done, when up stairs for a shower and then bed.

Taking his time cleaning himself. Fingers going over old wounds. Wounds, he fears that Germany will wear in his later life time. One that hurt him the most, was one from a close friend, who became his enemy in one go.

Reason; Germany.

Done with scrubbing his skin raw to forget that life. He'd had a new one. A better one and he plan to keep it that way.

Dress and in bed.

Around one in the morning, his door open. Red eyes closed. Knowing well who it was, well he thought he did.

With a hand was soon covering his month. Eyes flash open to see Spain. Soon those eyes were glaring.

"Hello, Gilbert. Long time, no see." He slowly removed his hand from Gilbert's face, but they held tight around his body.

Prussia and Spain were having a small war with each other and for a good reason. A reason Gilbert wouldn't let Spain win. Sitting up fast for their heads to meet, Spain felled back and Gilbert had the upper hand.

"You can't have him. Not this time."

"I know, I just wanted to talk is all."

"You have an un-awesome way of doing it." Letting Spain go and sitting back on his bed, his ear lightly falling on the wall behind him, hearing the light breathing of his brother who was still asleep.

"He's a good boy."

"Is there anything else of why you're here?" Wanting to leave Germany out of this as much as possible.

"I had a nice chat with England."

"And?"

"His fantasy pals, said there is going to be a war in the near future."

"Isn't there always."

"But, Germany, will be the one who starts it."

Now Gilbert was listen loud and clear. "What? No, Germany wouldn't hurt a fly, I would know, I have seem him catch one in the house to set it free outside."

"Gilbert..."

"No, that won't happen, it won't."

"Gilbert, you can't stop this."

"Yes I can. I will not lose mien bruder to a useless war."

"You must."

"Never. Now leave." It was a threat like no other.

Spain did what he was told. Not soon after there was faint crying coming from Germany's room.

"Bruder!"

"West! What? What's wrong?" Coming fast, forgetting Spain was ever there. Opening his little brother's room, to find him in tears. Shaking from a chill that wasn't in his heated room. Rushing to him, holding him deep in his arms.

Prussia hushed his brother, to the point the tears stop, but not the shaking.

"West, tell me, did you have a bad dream?"

He shook his head yes. Telling what was in it. It didn't sound like a war Prussia had ever been in. So that only meant one thing.

"Its okay, it's not real."

"You sure." Looking up at him, only to see his face bruised. "Gilbert?" Reaching out to touch his face.

Gilbert not thinking Spain left anything behind, he came up with a lie. "I bashed my face into the door when I heard you scream for me, that's all."

He nodded. "Gilbert, you're lying. I heard you and someone talking."

His eyes shock.

"I'll be part of a war? No, the start of it, right?"

Gilbert said nothing, just held his brother close. Trying to keep those words far away.

"But, that's good right! I can be as strong as you and during the war, you can fight alongside me!" Germany happily said, beaming his smile to his brother, who stared at him in horror. "Gil..."

"No..."

"No, what?"

"There will be no war of any kind." Gilbert in way, was keeping himself from losing it. Losing his only brother.

"But...But...Then you can teach me all the things you know."

"Never."

"Gil..."

"Ich liebe Sie zu viel, zu lassen Sie weg von mir so gleiten. Nein, ich wird nicht immer und immer wieder wiederholt haben!"

"Und deshalb ich es tun möchte, ich will nicht die Person, die ich in einer Schlacht, ich kann nicht ihn, lieben!"

"Your not useless!"

"Yes, I am, Ever time, you come home, your hurt in some way and I can't do nothing about it."

"The pain goes away because you're here and a safe with a smile I love very much."

"To you, it might be enough. But not to me!" He started to get out of Gilbert's hold on him, but the grip didn't light up. "One way or another that it will happen and I plan to keep the ones I care about deeply, safe from it." The tears came back and Gilbert, made sure that they never came again.

Gilbert, knew that Germany will never let this go. To when the war really started, he had to there.

"Fine. But you fallow ever order I give you then. First thing in the morning." Finally giving in to this battle of theirs.

"Real...I mean, yes sir." Saluting with his wrong hand.

Gilbert fix it and did the same. After that, Gilbert tuck his brother back in, singing a lullaby. Stroking Germany's cheek, looking for last time, that this child will be no more, he be a different person. Bending down to kiss his forehead.

Whispering. "Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Bruder von den Sternen." And got up, ready to get some sleep as well.

But stop short, when he heard. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein genial großer Bruder."


End file.
